


Hello Darkness My Old Friend

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: After a long difficult day filming, Jared just wants the light back in his world.





	Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Author’s Notes: This little ficlet came about after Various and Sundry Villans. I think Jared is doing an amazing with Sam’s latest storyline, and it made me think about the effect it could be having on him. Written during my lunchbreak, then kidnaped and beta’d by the long-suffering bigj52. I still owe that woman a statue.

 

Jared opened the door to his trailer and trudged inside, it had been a long hard day. He’d finished filming his scene with Ruth, the one where Sam had made his confession about what had happened with Lucifer.  Ruth had been amazing. It had been so easy to lose himself in Sam’s pain and depression, and that was the problem. Sam was the eternal optimist of the Supernatural world, and now seeing him brought low, lying in bed half the day and lashing out at friends was just a little too close to home for comfort for Jared. He could feel his own darkness inching closer, taking all the colour and light from the world. He just needed some rest, and he’d be fine.  
  
He summoned up the energy to walk over to the couch and sat down. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the darkness getting closer. To be fair to Andrew, he’d asked if Jared would be alright with the storyline, and after consulting his therapist and family, he’d felt strong enough to tackle the latest emotional hurricane Sam was caught up in.  
  
He’d been doing well until today, but now he felt as if he was drowning in the dark waters of depression.  He needed the light and colour back in his world. Jared knew he should call someone, but he simply couldn’t find the energy to reach for his phone, and so he sat in silence.  
  
The trailer door opened and it brought a blast of cold air that made Jared shiver. Someone was standing watching him. The door closed and Jared knew the other person was still in the room. He could hear them breathe, then footsteps as they crossed the trailer.  
  
The couch dipped and there was a welcome warmth along Jared’s side, as a familiar hand curled around his own. He managed a weak smile. “Jensen,” he sighed as the other man put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.  
  
Jared slid down the seat and rested his head against Jensen’s chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart. Jensen stroked his hair and Jared held on tighter. There was no need for words, he had everything he needed. As Jensen’s arms wrapped around him, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. The darkness was receding, and his world was no longer tinged sepia and grey, it burst into vibrant colour when saw the love in Jensen’s forest green eyes.

His light was here with him.

 


End file.
